Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device manufacturing technology, and more particularly, to an image sensor including a light condensing member having a multilayer stepped shape and an electronic device including the same.
An image sensor converts an optical age into electrical signals. Due to the development of the computer and communication industries, the demand for image sensors with improved performance has increased in various fields such as digital cameras, camcorders, Personal Communication Systems (PCS), game machines, security cameras, medical micro-cameras, and robots.